The invention herein relates to a cosmetics container and applicator which can be operated with one hand.
Prior art cosmetic containers often are two-piece assemblies. One body piece provides a reservoir for containing the liquid or pasty cosmetics, and the other piece includes a cap with an extending rod and applicator. The rod and applicator are inserted into the reservoir of the body containing the cosmetics and the cap is secured to the body for transportation and storage. The applicator also becomes loaded with cosmetics while in the reservoir, and the cap is removed to withdraw the applicator and then to apply the cosmetics.
If the user is conveniently seated at a makeup table, it is possible to put the container body on the table while the cosmetics applicator is being used. However, the user often holds the container body in one hand and the applicator in the other hand. This can be highly inconvenient, requiring a proverbial third hand, if the user also needs to hold a mirror or a purse or the like while applying the cosmetics.
The cosmetics applied with such containers is often mascara. However, the cosmetics also include other liquid, semi-liquid, pasty or related cosmetics such as lip gloss, concealer, eye shadow and other facial cosmetics.
There have been prior efforts to provide cosmetics containers for one handed operation. However, these efforts have generally not been successful. Some of the containers utilize a drive means which is axially aligned with the applicator rod and brush, resulting in a very long unit, whereas the dimensions of a cosmetics container for one hand operation should be close to those of a conventional one, both for ease of use and compact storage.
However, a major drawback to prior art one hand cosmetics container is their inability to adequately seal the cosmetics against leakage and drying. It is a necessity that the cosmetics be safely contained within a cosmetics container, so that no mess will result if the cosmetics container is carried in a purse. Also, if the cosmetics, and particularly mascara type cosmetics, are exposed to air through an inefficient seal, the cosmetics will not maintain the desired consistency but will instead dry out and become useless.
It is also necessary for a one handed cosmetics container to load the proper amount of cosmetics on the applicator, including any wiping aspects and avoidance of unwanted buildup of cosmetics at the point the applicator is returned to the container.
Accordingly, the art has not provided a satisfactory cosmetics container for one hand operation despite the obvious benefits such a container would achieve.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the invention herein as to provide a cosmetics container for one hand operation.
It is an additional object of the invention herein to provide a cosmetics container for one hand operation which is of convenient shape and size.
It is a further object of the invention herein to provide a cosmetics container for one hand operation which seals the cosmetics against leakage and spoilage between uses.
It is an additional object of the invention herein to provide a mascara container for one hand operation which presents the applicator with a desired amount of cosmetics thereon for application.
It is a still further object of the invention herein to provide a cosmetics container for one hand operation which enhances the useful life of the cosmetics contained therein.
The invention herein relates to a cosmetics container, for facial cosmetics including mascara, that can be operated with one hand. According to broad aspects of the invention, an applicator is fully retracted within a reservoir defined by a cosmetics container body, with the body defining a passage for extending the applicator from the reservoir. A wiper is positioned at end of the body, having a wiper opening generally aligned with the passage. The cosmetics applicator including a rod is slidably supported within the reservoir for movement between a retracted loading position within the reservoir and a use position with the applicator extending through the passage. Drive means are mounted to the body, the drive means having a knob presented on the exterior of the body for one handed manipulation and a drive belt extending into the reservoir and connecting with the applicator. A cover is also connected with the drive means. Operation of the knob in a first direction removes the cover from sealing the passage and propels the applicator from the reservoir. Operating the knob in another direction retracts the applicator into the reservoir and closes the cover.
According to one aspect of the invention, the applicator is a mascara brush.
According to additional aspects of the invention, the knob, drive belt and cover are slidingly mounted on the body of the cosmetics container. The knob is mounted on a side of the elongated body, and one of the cover or drive belt are guided in a U-shaped path so that the drive belt and cover move in opposite directions relative to the passage. Thus, the cover moves away from the passage as the drive belt propels the applicator toward and through the passage.
According to further aspects of the invention, the wiper has a resilient rim and the cover, in its closed position, is supported against the resilient rim by the container body to provide a good seal. The resilient wiper is deformed to insure a good seal, and in more particular aspects the cover slides into its closed position and deformingly engages the rim of the wiper to achieve sealing relationship therewith, and the rim has a sealing bead to enhance the seal.
In accordance with other aspects of the invention, the container body includes an inner body defining the reservoir and mounting the wiper, and an outer body, with at least a portion of the cover positioned and guided between the inner body and outer body. The outer body is configured to guide the cover into sealing engagement with the wiper. According to more detailed aspects, the knob is presented on the exterior of the outer body and includes a stem extending through a slot in the outer body to connect with the cover and drive belt.
According to additional aspects of the invention, an umbrella pump is disposed within the reservoir and is driven upwardly and downwardly with the applicator. The umbrella pump positions, mixes and distributes the cosmetics within the body for fully loading the applicator and maintaining the cosmetics in good condition.
According to further aspects of the invention, the umbrella pump is carried toward the wiper with an outwardly propelled applicator rod to fill a loading space adjacent the wiper with cosmetics, and the umbrella pump flexibly deforms to release cosmetics in excess of the loading space volume. The excess cosmetics are deposited generally along the walls of the reservoir, below the loading space. As the applicator is retracted, the umbrella pump is carried downwardly in the reservoir and wipes the released cosmetics toward the bottom of the reservoir. As the umbrella pump approaches its lowest position, it flexibly deforms to release the wiped cosmetics and reposition them on the upper side of the umbrella pump, where the cosmetics are available in a pump space for carrying to the loading space on the next deployment of the applicator.
In accordance with additional aspects of the invention, the umbrella pump is partially supported on spaced-apart radial fins extending from the applicator rod. The radial fins extend to the walls of the inner body defining the reservoir, and also support the applicator for sliding motion within the reservoir.
Other aspects and features of the invention will in part appear from the following description of the preferred embodiments and claims, taken together with the drawings.